Collapsible steering column assemblies are well known in the art. Such assemblies typically include an energy-absorbing bracket or other support affixed to the body of a vehicle. Steering column components including, but not limited to a steering wheel and shaft are carried by the support. Should a collision occur in which a sufficiently large impact force is applied to the steering wheel, the steering column and wheel will collapse relative to the support and translate away from the driver of the vehicle.
The collapse of the column typically takes place along the axis of the column, which may not correspond to a preferred collapse path, but for design limitations of the column. A column assembly constructed according to the present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior columns in a form that is both readily adaptable to particular design requirements of a given application and is robust.